A Mother's Thought
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Just thought of this bit when watching a music video. Basically about Atsuko and her thoughts.


**lostmoonchild: Okay, this fic just came to me when I was listening to some music. Its kind of crappy, you have been warned. I don't own YYH. This fic is mine.**

* * *

A Mother's Thought

He was getting married and she couldn't have been happier.

Atsuko Urameshi watched her only son say his vows to Keiko Yukimura, promising to be forever faithful to her and to her alone. She admitted to herself that she was grateful her son was getting married, unlike her. A tear rolled down her face as she watched her future daughter-in-law make her promises to Yusuke, swearing to be forever faithful to him.

A small smile spread across her lips as Atsuko remembered back to when Yusuke was born. She had been so afraid that she wouldn't be able to provide for him and would be a terrible mother. Atsuko knew that she wasn't the world's best mother, but she had done an alright job in making sure Yusuke didn't get killed… again.

Nearly crying a little, she allowed herself to remember back to when she first told her family she was pregnant. Oh, God, her parents were furious and demanded to know who the father was. They were even more furious when they learned that Atsuko had absolutely no idea and had literally dragged her to the hospital for an abortion. She guessed they were even more furious when she managed to get away and ran away from home.

At first she had absolutely no idea where she was going to live or how she was going to get money. But her prayers were answered in an advertisement for a café looking for a waitress and thankfully, the small café was willing to hire her and had even offered to let her stay in an apartment and pay rent so she could save her earnings for the new baby. But then she lost her job because some idiot had started a fire in the kitchen and the café burned down.

Atsuko Urameshi was eight months pregnant and had no job. Even at fifteen she knew she was in trouble now. She couldn't face her parents, she knew they had officially disowned her so going back to them was out of the question. She didn't know who her unborn baby's father was so she couldn't go to him. She'd have to figure out what she would do before the baby was born.

The last month was moderately annoying to her. The baby kept kicking her and when she finally went into labor, she was in the hospital suffering through the labor for almost twelve hours. Finally, the pain ended and she learned she had a handsome little boy. "Hello, Yusuke, I'm your mother." Atsuko had said gently when she first held her son.

A smile spread across Atsuko's face as she remembered how much innocence her son's eyes had held back then. If she had any thoughts about putting her son up for adoption, she couldn't remember because all that crossed her mind was "I swear to God I'll protect him and he'll grow up to be a good man."

But her promise went out the window when she found comfort in sake and other types of alcohol. Yusuke grew up a punk, ditching school, getting into street fights, stealing, and whatever Atsuko could figure out. She had managed to get him through high school and to graduate through pleading and saying that her son was a good boy, just misguided and without a male figure to look up to. Thankfully, the schools were sympathetic and agreed to pass her son.

Then one day, fourteen years after her son was born, she got a phone call that had the most terrible news she could imagine. Her son was killed in an accident, preventing a little boy from getting run over by a car. That day, her world shattered and when it came time for her son's funeral, she was a mess.

She slapped her son's face almost every day shouting at him why he had to go and get himself killed but one day, she found that her son's face was a little warm. He was coming back to her, she could feel it in her bones and when Keiko had come over, she was so excited and happy she just had to tell the fourteen year old girl. Within a matter of days, Yusuke was back and Atsuko couldn't have been happier.

But then things started to change. Atsuko had learned to cut back on the alcohol and Yusuke was disappearing for days, sometimes even weeks at a time. He was bringing friends home and they would lock themselves in Yusuke's room for sometimes hours. Atsuko knew they were planning something, and occasionally heard "youkai" and "there has GOT to be some way to get it back from those bastards." coming from her son's room.

Things went on that way for a few years, until about a year ago when Yusuke sat her down and gave her a bottle of sake. "Mom," Yusuke had said, his eyes showing worry, "I want to tell you something. If you feel the need to get drunk, then go ahead."

She didn't understand very much why Yusuke was allowing her to get drunk, but she knew that whatever it was obviously affected her son greatly. Sighing a little, she put the bottle down and looked at her son. "Yusuke, tell me what's going on. You aren't gay, are you?" She questioned.

"God no!" Yusuke shouted looking shocked. "Mom, I can assure you I'm straight. I'm dating Keiko."

Atsuko nodded, knowing perfectly well that her son was dating Keiko. "Alright, tell me." Atsuko said with a calm look.

Oh, God, if only she had taken a drink before Yusuke told her. "Mom, I'm a Spirit Detective. I work for the Reikai fighting against demons." Yusuke said calmly. "Kurama and Hiei, they're demons. Kuwabara, he's human. And, I'm apparently a half demon."

She didn't know what happened after that since she had fainted from the shock, but when she woke up her son was looking at her with some fear. Why was he so afraid? Was he afraid that she'd kick him out onto the streets and pretend he didn't exist? "Alright." Atsuko said getting up and grabbing the sake bottle.

Yusuke was obviously confused and surprised at her actions. It was obvious he expected her to start screaming and to shout at him to get out. "Mom?" Yusuke questioned looking surprised.

"Promise me you won't get killed. Once was enough for me to handle, I don't want to lose you a second time." Atsuko had answered putting the sake away. "I'm going out, okay? Don't wait up and if you have to go somewhere, leave me a note so I know where you are. Deal?"

Yusuke nodded a little before announcing he was going to Kurama's house. "Just for half an hour," Yusuke assured her before leaving.

Things after that were a bit better than when Yusuke was growing up. Atsuko had watched as her son and his friends planned in the kitchen and living room, and had even put in her views a few times which resulted in the plan being a bit better than before. At first Yusuke's friends were surprised but soon grew to accept it. Then after a year or so here she was remembering her life with her son right at her son's wedding. A day she thought she'd never get to see.

"Mom?" A voice questioned.

Atsuko jumped a little and looked at her son, amazed at how much he had grown. "You okay, Atsuko?" Keiko questioned holding onto her husband's arm.

Atsuko nodded a little and got up with some difficulty. "I'm fine. Just remembering."

If they only knew what she was remembering. But she wouldn't tell anytime soon.

* * *

**lostmoonchild: I have absolutely no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. I guess this is a bit of a fic about Atsuko and her thoughts as Yusuke grew up. In my opinion its kinda crappy but read and review, flames are accepted.**


End file.
